


This Is How I Disappear

by yeemo_god



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Hurt, M/M, Name-Calling, Nerd Frank Iero, Object Penetration, Shame, Slash, Tears, Threats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_god/pseuds/yeemo_god
Summary: Фрэнк занимается в шахматном кружке и ребята из команды крокета решили его проучить.





	This Is How I Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How I Disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362053) by [Dark_Angel1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976), [Ms_Chem_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Фрэнк был хорошим ребенком. Он был единственным, кому руководитель шахматного кружка давал ключи от класса, чтобы закрыть кабинет. Также, он являлся главным в клубе, и когда время подошло к концу, он поторопил всех, кто находился в классе. Когда все ушли, он убедился, что все в порядке и закрыл дверь, уходя домой.

Для его возраста Фрэнк был необычайно низким и худым. Большие, толстые черные очки подчеркивали его карие глаза и маленький носик. Он был милым и привлекательным не только для девушек, но и для парней. И Фрэнк, в некотором роде, был благодарен за это, потому что девушки его смущали.

Положив ключ в карман, он встряхнул головой, закрывая черными прядями глаза. Он опустил голову и направился на школьную парковку, где он припарковал машину его мамы. Путь проходил через раздевалку спортивного зала и в обычное время его бы там уже не было, но сегодня он задержался. Как только он повернул в коридор, за углом которого была команда из крокета, он столкнулся с несколькими высокими игроками. Парни обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на мальчишку. 

– Посмотрите-ка, кто это у нас тут? – заговорил большой парень. Его щеки были пухлые из-за полноты, а волосы жесткие и черные как уголь. 

Фрэнк просто хотел пройти мимо и поехать домой. Его всегда доставали и он не хотел связываться с очередными задирами. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. 

Другой, высокий и худощавый блондин с сальными волосами, заговорил за спиной полненького. 

– Он милый, да? – усмехнулся блондин. Остальные парни тоже засмеялись.

– Поиграем с ним? – Спросил мускулистый парень с рыжими волосами и грубым голосом.

– Неплохая идея, Боб. Хватайте его. – Говорит тот, что с кудрявыми волосами и высовывает руку, чтобы схватить парня. 

Фрэнк пытается бежать, но эти ребята больше и быстрее него. Два высоких парня схватили его за руки. Толкаясь и пинаясь, Фрэнк пытается вырваться, но все это бесполезно, ведь они были в несколько раз сильнее его. Они затащили Фрэнка в раздевалку. Он пытается кричать, но полный парень ударяет его по лицу и его щека тотчас начинает гореть. Слезы потекли по щекам младшего.

– Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, – в страхе умоляет он.

– Держи его, Боб, – говорит тот, что с черными волосами; судя по всему, лидер группы.

– Окей, Джи, – говорит мускулистый рыжий парень. Он быстро схватил руки Фрэнка, заламывая их за спину и прижимая его тело к полу. 

– Рэй, помоги мне, – просит Боб.

Высокий, хорошо сложенный парень с кудрявыми волосами, подходит к тому, которого зовут Боб и помогает удерживать парнишку на грязном полу раздевалки.

– Я... я пожалуюсь на вас! – Кричит Фрэнк. Один из парней находит это крайне забавным и начинает смеяться.

– _Я_ пожалуюсь на тебя, – смеется лидер.

– Милый, здесь тебя никто не услышит и у тебя нет свидетелей. – Говорит тощий блондин. – Ведь так, Джерард? – продолжает он, обращаясь к лидеру. 

– Конечно, Майки. Все нас любят и уважают, никто не станет слушать тебя. – Сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк начинает плакать, уже не надеясь, что они добровольно отпустят его, но продолжает дергаться и вырываться.

– Передай мне крем для рук из рюкзака, – просит Джерард, – о, и захвати это тоже. – Говорит он, указывая на молоток для крокета, который Фрэнк не видит. 

Он слышит как кто-то двигается, но не может видеть, что тот делает. Фрэнк начинает бояться того, что может произойти. 

– Майки, помоги мне снять с него штаны, – просит Джерард.

Майки просовывает руку под брюки Фрэнка, чтобы расстегнуть их, но тот пытается отпихнуть его. Джерард хватает Фрэнка за волосы и прижимает к полу. 

– Не двигайся, блять, иначе пожалеешь об этом. – Угрожает лидер команды. 

Фрэнк затихает в испуге, Майки расстегивает пуговицу и ширинку на брюках Фрэнка. Блондин и Джерард, каждый со своей стороны начали снимать его штаны вместе с боксерами, обнажая его задницу. Вместе они стащили их вниз с его худых бедер, по очереди дергая за штанины. Его обнаженная промежность прижималась к грязному полу раздевалки, что заставляло его чувствовать себя больным, думая обо всех микробах, которые там находятся.

– У него классный зад, – заговорил грубый голос. Насколько Фрэнк помнил, ребята называли его Бобом. 

Майки и Джерард отошли, пропадая из вида Фрэнка.

– Хватит, пожалуйста! Отстаньте от меня! Я ничего вам не сделал! – плачет Фрэнк.

– Зато _мы_ собираемся кое-что сделать с тобой. – Говорит Джерард с издевкой. Он берет молоток и крем, выдавлия немного себе на руку и начиная размазывать по рукоятке молотка. 

– Надеюсь, ты не девственник, сладкий, – говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк может услышать усмешку в его голосе. 

– Что?! – закричал Фрэнк в ужасе.

Это все, что требовалось, чтобы Джерард понял, что парень на самом деле девственник. 

– Оуу, ты девственник! Что ж, очень плохо для тебя, – сказал Майки. 

– Держи его раскрытым. – Говорит Джерард, обращаясь к Майки, и тот кладет руки на ягодицы парня. Он раздвигает их, поглаживая дырочку большим пальцем и показывает старшему брату. Боб обернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

– Красивая дырочка, – усмехается он. 

– Кто сделает это? – спрашивает Майки в предвкушении. 

– Вот, – говорит Джерард, показывая Майки молоток. Все начинают тихо смеяться. 

– Нет! Блять, нет! – кричит Фрэнк, в надежде, что его кто-то услышит. 

– Джерард, он слишком громко кричит, – нервно говорит Рэй.

Джерард берет рюкзак, доставая из него запасные боксеры. Он засовывает их в рот мальчика достаточно глубоко, чтобы тот не смог их выплюнуть.

– Майки, достань скакалку из кабинета и принеси мне. Он слишком много дергается, – сказал он брату. 

Майки отпускает задницу Фрэнка и спеша идет в кабинет, беря скакалку. Он быстро возвращается с ней и передает ее старшему. В этот раз Фрэнк начинает бороться с новыми силами, но его крики приглушает ткань боксеров во рту.

– Держи его руки над головой, – приказывает Джерард.

Боб и Рэй поднимают его руки вверх, держа их над головой, пока Джерард привязывает их к нижней части скамьи. Привязав его, они отпустили руки.

– Раздвиньте его ноги, – говорит им Джерард.

Вместе они раздвигают его ноги, держа их раскрытыми. Фрэнк вырывается, пытаясь пинать их, но понимает, что не сможет выбраться. Майки подходит к нему, снова раздвигая ягодицы Фрэнка и смотрит на сжимающееся колечко мышц. Джерард берет молоток для крокета и подносит конец деревянной ручки к девственному отверстию Фрэнка. 

Фрэнк чувствует давление чего-то твердого напротив его дырочки и приглушенно мычит в ткань боксеров. Джерард резко вводит ручку в задний проход парня, разрывая его мышцы. Введя пятнадцать сантиметров, он останавливается. Фрэнк, закричав, прогнулся в спине от разрывающей боли и начал рыдать, дрожа и пытаясь освободиться от того, что ввел в него Джерард.

Когда лидер группы начинает двигать рукояткой вперёд и назад, Фрэнк чувствует как горит его зад, потому что это так больно. Он знал, что никто не услышит его с этими боксерами во рту, и крики только сделали ткань влажной, что затрудняло дыхание. Было ужасно больно, и когда он попытался вытолкнуть предмет, это только ухудшило его положение. Это была самая сильная боль, которую он когда либо испытывал и она не останавливалась.

Но Джерард просто продолжал двигать ручкой снова и снова. Глаза Фрэнка опухли из-за слез, а горло саднило от криков. Он чувствовал себя пристыженным и униженным из-за парней, которые стояли вокруг него. Внезапно Джерард задел что-то внутри него, заставив Фрэнка тихо простонать. Он не хотел этого, но приятные ощущения распространялись по его позвоночнику, начиная расти все больше и приглушая адскую боль. Он даже не осознавал, что начал отталкиваться от проникающего в него предмета, пока ребята не засмеялись. Но их разговоры заставляли его чувствовать себя еще хуже. 

– Черт, Джи, взгляни на него. Он принимает его, как послушная шлюха, – говорит Майки. 

– О да, посмотри как он насаживается сам. – Смеется Боб. 

– У этого маленького ублюдка встал! – воскликнул Рэй.

– Джи, выеби этого уебка этим молотком, – просит Майки.

– Ох, кажется, ему это нравится, – сказал Боб.

Джерард усмехнулся; он был настолько возбужден, что это причиняло боль. Одной рукой он проталкивает рукоятку на десять сантиметров глубже, чем было до этого и прокручивает внутри него, заставляя Фрэнка всхлипывать от боли сильнее. Свободной рукой Джерард снимает с себя штаны, доставая твердый член и проводит по нему пару раз, стоя перед связанным мальчиком.

Майки, Боб и Рэй следуют за ним, снимая штаны до бедер и доставая свои члены. Они начинают дрочить, стоя над Фрэнком, пока Джерард толкает в него рукоятку. Он продолжает двигать молотком в заднице Фрэнка, каждый раз задевая комок нервов внутри него. Фрэнк начинает дрожать и Джерард понимает, что парень кончил и сейчас лежит в своей сперме, из-за чего парни смеются над ним.

Джерард, несмотря на это, не останавливается и двигает молотком, попадая по чувствительной точке и причиняя боль с удовольствием. Он надрачивал себе, пока трахал парня рукояткой. Остальные продолжают дрочить, водя руками по своим членам. Майки достиг оргазма одновременно с Рэем, изливаясь на пол и попадая на Фрэнка. Через несколько мгновений застонал Боб и кончил на мальчика. 

Джерард не собирался кончать так просто. Фрэнк не думал что сможет выдержать еще больше, как он почувствовал облегчение, когда Джерард вытащил из него окровавленную рукоятку. Разместившись между его ног, тот раздвинул их, и, подставив головку ко входу, резко вошел в него, заставляя Фрэнка выгнуться от боли. Его не волновало то, что он не надел презерватив.

Джерард начал грубо двигаться в нем, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра и оставляя следы от ногтей. Он толкнулся в него еще несколько раз, прежде чем кончил и заполнил его своим семенем. Фрэнку было больно от ощущения жидкости внутри него. Джерард резко вышел из него, и встал, вытирая член от спермы и крови.

– Скажешь кому-нибудь, и в следующий раз мы все выебем тебя как последнюю шлюху. – Угрожающе сказал Джерард. 

Он вытащил боксеры из его рта и закинул их обратно в рюкзак. Единственные звуки, которые издавал Фрэнк - тихие всхлипы. Его зад разрывался от боли, но он не мог сказать и слова. Боб и Рэй развязали его руки, оставляя лежать на полу в луже спермы и крови. Фрэнк лежал там, плача и слушая их, пока они не ушли. Он оторвался от пола, чувствуя как дикая боль пронзила нижнюю часть его тела.

Он заставил себя встать и пойти в душевую, где он включил горячую воду, вставая под нее и позволяя ей смешаться с его слезами. Он не знал, сколько там находился, пока наконец, не вышел оттуда. 

Когда Фрэнк добрался до дома, он сразу же лег в кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Он не мог позволить кому-нибудь узнать о том, что с ним сделали. Даже когда пришла его мама, он притворился больным. Может, она позволит ему перевестись в другую школу, если издевательств станет слишком много.

Она грустно улыбнулась и подоткнула его одеяльце, напоследок заботливо целуя его в щеку, перед тем как уйти. Когда она, наконец, ушла, Фрэнк плакал до тех пор, пока не уснул.


End file.
